


Perfection

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [86]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, Prompt Response, bring all your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only this moment for it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #2 on July 28, 2010 at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Task - Choose a character, and write a scene in which they convey an emotion through action, with no dialogue. (i chose Sunstreaker. cookies if you can guess the emotion without prompting)  
> 

It was a simple procedure, one he had performed a thousand times before. Despite his familiarity and comfort with it, he was nervous. This, above all his other projects or paintings had to be perfect.

He arranged his workspace carefully, large block of granite dominating the center of the room and easels off to the side holding the step by step instructions he had sketched out over the last few months. There was only this one piece of stone for this project, carefully selected with criteria known only to the artist, and he had to get it right the first time. Reverently, he laid his tools out on his work table, checking the condition of each as he set it down. For this project, he would buy and entire new set if he had to.

When his preparations were finished, he turned back to the stone for a moment. He cycled his vents deeply, a mental preparation for the project.

No matter what, it would be perfect.

He picked up his hammer and the first of the chisels he would need to take off the initial layer of rock.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The work was going beautifully. Everything he had seen in the stone was perfectly revealed under careful work with hammer and chisel. There was not a crack or flaw to be seen anywhere and the color remained true, all the way through.

He didn’t think he’d ever worked with such a perfect piece of material before.

It was the fine details, things like carefully rendered finger joints and custom detailing, that would give him the most potential for problems now. But with the ease of work to this point, he was confident that it would be merely tedious and not disastrous.

His project would be perfect, just like he promised.

He took a moment to straighten and stretch his joints before he began the detail work. He would need to be at his best when he started, to keep the perfection of the piece intact. He picked up the cube of energon his mate had left on the work table at some point and took a drink. The energon was revitalizing and after a few minutes, he felt more than ready to finish the piece.

He traded the cube for the smallest of his chisels and turned back to his work.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He polished the stone in the traditional way humans used—with ground bits of the original rock and water. He would seal it with a Cybertronian compound to preserve the stone, but using the Earth method of beautification seemed fitting somehow. Perhaps because Earth was where they had all been able to find themselves again.

It was, as he had wanted, utterly perfect.

Prowl stood out in sharp relief against the granite, fully detailed and utterly serene.

Sunstreaker gave him a small, sad smile, then left the room to go find Bluestreak.  



End file.
